Grand Theft Auto: The Score of All Scores
by TheNew959
Summary: The biggest story of GTA ever, with all of the main characters from 3-5 all here for the fun. Just imagine, the biggest job in the entire world, and you need the biggest crew ever. Well Michael is going to sure need it, with his friends, as this is going to be one hell of a ride. The real summary is in the story, but let's just say, it's literally the biggest story ever. R&R please
1. Prologue

_**Grand Theft Auto: The Score of All Scores**_

**Summary: This story takes place one year after the events of Grand Theft Auto 5 when you players pick the Death Wish Option (where everyone takes down their enemies). Everyone was enjoying their lives of retirement from crime and all that stuff, however… Michael is pulled out of retirement when someone asks him to do a job. He brings the old crew together, however soon they meet others that will help them in this major job. When somehow the job goes awry, they are then hunted down by the military, and all sorts of other problems. Now they have to find a way to clear their names while also at the same time get filthy rich beyond their wildest dreams. This crossover will bring all of the GTA crew together. Claude, Michael, Trevor, Niko, CJ, Tommy, Claude, etc… in one epic crossover event, and you fans will even get to join in as well by making your own OCS as well. Rated M for strong use of profanity, blood and gore, intense violence, strong graphic sexual content, use of drugs and alcohol, graphic nudity, and gambling. A New Raven Production!**

**A/N: Alright, it is time for the latest project from the mind behind X-Men Mutant Academy, and Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story. Me and Jase Raven 13 are fans of the GTA series, and we figure why not we make the mother of all GTA stories. That's right… the biggest stunts, the biggest action, the largest heist in the history of the GTA universe. So this came this monster of an idea. A team up with all of the main GTA heroes from 3 to 5, in one epic crossover event that is sure to have you getting down and dirty. That's right… this is Grand Theft Auto: The Score of All Scores!**

**/**

**It Don't Hurt Anymore By Hank Thompson Plays**

We now go to a sky, which is bright as light with the sun shining. The wind was blowing like there is nothing in the world. It was a clear sky on a sunny day, but what we saw next is something incredible. We see a man who is falling for the sky, trying to grab to something like anyone would when they are falling in the air. The man we see is a Caucasian male, aged either 45 or 48, with grayish black hair and light green eyes, and was wearing a suit. He was falling from the sky for some reason, and he looked pissed for sure, but also panicking as he is falling from the sky.

**Michael's POV**

**Say, do you want to know how I got into this very mess? Well it's a very long story I can tell you that. You thought that my criminal life has ended completely, but boy, you are fucking wrong on so many fucking levels. I will tell you what the fuck happened, and trust me… it ain't a pretty sight. That's me, the person falling out of the sky in about 20000 feet. Now where do I start? Well… to know this story, you have to go all the way back to the beginning.**

**For starters, I am Michael De Santa. You might remember me as the very man who caused the Union Depository robbery, forced Merryweather to end domestic operations in North America as a whole, took down a corrupted FIB agent. I did many other stuff that if you were to have looked on my record, you can see I that I am an infamous criminal. Well they are more things you don't know about me. You see, I was officially wanted to be out of the business after that job in North Yankton, but little did I know that one day I would be brought back into the game. Of course during those years, I lived in Vinewood, Los Santos in a completely boring life of being an alcoholic and sitting by the pool loser with two kids who hates me to the very core on all levels. Well my life just got completely boring, and it wasn't fun at all. Also I had wife issues with Amanda, and that my family says that I have psycho issues and that I need a useless therapist to help me out, and that didn't work at all. This is how dysfunctional my family is. No one gets along in any fucking way imaginable. Just imagine if you had a family like that. Hey, at least the city and country is nice. A lot of great buildings, sexy women, cars, and all sorts of stuff you can do if you were in LS.**

_**Rockstar Games Presents**_

We now see another person who is falling from the sky. This African American dude (by his brown skin) is fit and fashion conscious. He is mostly seen wearing a blue and white button-up shirt, dark blue jeans or black pants with white stripes and a pair of brown or dark yellow boots. Today he was wearing a suit and he too was falling out of the sky as well just like Michael.

**Now here is the man who pretty much changed my life entirely. See that man who is falling out of the sky at this very moment with me? His name is Franklin Clinton. Funny enough, he was working as a repo-man for a rotten car dealership. His name is ****Simeon is an automotive dealer of an Armenian heritage. His car dealership business, however, is crooked; he sells cars to people who can't afford them and then repossesses them via shady finance schemes and other odd methods. Franklin was working for this crook until he attempted to steal a BeeJay XL from my son Jimmy. That is where I meant him. Funny enough I had a gun at Franklin's head, telling him that Jimmy couldn't have problems yet since he only just got the car and accuses Simeon of running credit fraud. I knew that man was a ripped off, so I got him fired by making him run into his car-dealership building. Also, I gave Simeon a piece of my mind. That is how are odd friendship began. We of course did some other stuff, like rescue Jimmy when he tried to sell my boat, and when we took out a house that was at first own by someone who was hitting my wife on the tennis court that time. Then we realize that the house was Martin Madrazo and I had to pay him $2.5 million dollars in cash. That of course starts the descent back into criminal territory. Something I never wanted to go back to. I had to call in Lester, a good old friend of mine to get me a Jewelry store heist to pay off the damage, but also make a lot of good money at the same time. It was the beginning of the rise of Franklin. I thought him the ropes of being a professional criminal, and he got in on the business pretty well.**

At this point we see another person who is falling, but he seems to be cussing out to something in the sky. He had tan skin, a shirt that has a plain and dirty white V-neck, was also wearing a ripped up dirty blue jeans or sweat pants and a pair of brown boots to match his eyes and hair. Brown everything pretty much except for skin in terms of eyes and hair. He was the one cussing at something.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! FUCK YOU! That was the lowest fucking thing you snake could ever do. I AM GOING TO COME TO YOUR FUCKING HOUSE…. AND FUCKING….. FUCK YOU UP BIG TIME! YOU MAKE ME SICK! I LOATHE YOU ON ALL LEVELS!" this man cussed out with all the expletives in the world at a plane that was crashing out of the sky, along with vehicles, and all sorts of stuff, including several high speed cars as well.

**And then we got Trevor Phillips. Where do I start with this dickhead? He is perhaps the most insane person you will ever see in your life, and if you are crazy enough to get up on his ass, then it's perhaps the last thing you will ever see. He is violent, he is vulgar, he is crazy, and I mean…. Jesus Christ. I don't know to explain him. A psychopath maybe, crazy, delusional, insane, well… anything negative or retarded or something you can think of. Somehow he heard about the job, and we both meet at my house. We became friends one again after basically destroying Tracey's audition for Fame and Shame. And then we get caught up in FIB shit, more heist, and well… anything you can imagine possible. Eventually it came to an end with my enemies, and ours as well, but now we got this story to tell you as we are about to die from falling off thousands of feet in the sky from an exploding cargo plane.**

_**A New Raven Production of a TheNew959 fanfiction.**_

Then we see other unknown people falling off the sky as well, and they seem to be panicking as well, although there is bound to be one who ain't.

**And those are the other guys who are in our crew as well. Funny enough they all had the same amount of experience as us, well most of them. And well, they are some new members who we picked up along the way who are now learning the ropes of this type of business. Well how this job began is we been hired by the largest criminal organization leader whose name I will not spoil at all for now in this story I am telling you. Well simple put, we been hired to do the "Score of All Scores". So you might be asking, how big is this job? Well, it is bigger than the job in the Union Depository on every level. Military, FIB, and everything you can imagine is in it. You might be thinking, we are dealing with an army, and yes we are. However, we been ask to do a job that would ensure us billions for all of us. We would never have to go to work again, and we would enjoy our lives for the rest of lives. Today it was supposed to be like this, but then something happened and now we are falling out of the sky to our deaths. In all fucking honesty, just listen to the damn story that you are about to witness. How did we got to this moment? How did this big job ended in fucking disaster? Well… guess you will find out soon, but it's a hell of a tale to tell if we survive this.**

"This is it, this could be our last moment together, so I want to say, it's been a pleasure working with all of you people. I mean it. We are like a family to one another. It's been a hell of a journey, would you say?" Michael said just as he free-falls down from the sky.

"Well I don't know, because we don't have any way of saving ourselves." Franklin added just as he yells his message to the group. "Well better think of something."

Trevor continues to cuss out to the people for making his life bad which I will not get into.

**Ah fuck, Trevor… fuck! Just read the damn story to see if we survive, which will be more likely not. Trevor, why did you have to fuck everything up?**

**GRAND THEFT AUTO: The Score of All Scores**

**/**

**A/N: Wow. What did you think of that? The crew was pulling off the job of a lifetime as you can see, and we hear the story of Michael in his last moments before he dies, but will we. Well he tells us to read the fucking story to find out? Now in the next chapter, we go to see how it all began. Remember fans to check out my Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy, and X-Men Mutant Academy. This is a New Raven Production, so Jase Raven 13 is involved. Check out his stories as well, including his awesome Godzilla Legacy story as well. I got a forum open for Ocs and many other fun stuff for this story so check that out as well. Well catch you next time.**

**Next Time: Out of Retirement… Again!**


	2. Out of Retirement AGAIN!

**A/N: Welcome ladies and gents to where our story begins. Why Michael and his friends are back together. This big heist that gets them into some huge shit. This is Jase Raven 13, co-author with TheNew959 and I do hope you like this chapter. Check out our other stories too if you like what we write here. Reviews are always welcomed!**

**Ch. 1: Out of Retirement…Again!**

/

**Vice City, Triumph Tower**

Vice City, the city of sunny days, nice beaches, strip clubs, and drug dealings oh my. Not too much has changed in Vice City since the days of Tommy Vercetti's rule and the mayhem he caused. The Cubans and Dominicans still at war from time to time cause some issues, but then you had to deal with the Columbian Cartel that took root in the late nineties, and several gangs like the gothic gang Razor Hearts. As bad as that group was and all others in Vice City they paled in comparison to one man.

Victor Constantine, the true master of crime and king of the criminal underworld. He looks like Gary Oldman from the movie The Professional and wears an all black suit with a red tie. Victor was a man who was into anything that would make him a profit. After being in the crime game for so long, his empire was vast. And yet there were some things that he didn't have access to. For example he had friends who were interested in military secrets and tech. The ones they wanted were out of his reach which does not happen often. That was going to change soon. Today Victor was going to unleash part one of his big plan. While he was pacing around in his large office at the top of his tower is when Ken Carmetik entered. He looks like Colin Farrell and wears a complete white suit and loves to wear shades.

"You are here finally." Said Victor with his back turned to Ken as he lit his cigar.

"Sorry for the delay sir. There was a little issue with VCPD payroll that I took care of on the way over." Said Ken scratching his head.

"What kind of issue?"

"Well it seems one of our friends on the inside got a little greedy. He has been dealt with as well as replaced."

"Very good. You've done well my friend. My empire is a well oiled machine. When one gear gets old or faulty then it must be replaced immediately. But enough about that as we have more important matters to discuss."

"And that is sir?"

"Fort Corso. They have some items that I am in need of. Sadly it is the most protected by the big, bad Americans. Hehe the fools can't keep me away from what I want. And when I want something I take it." Said Victor with a smirk on his face.

"Ah good sir, very good. So we are going forward with the plan?" asked Ken sitting in a chair that was in front of Victor's desk.

"Indeed we are and we will need him. Here is the invite to our party and have Dominic personally bring it to our guest." Said Victor as he gave him the envelope.

"Dddominc? Why him?" said Ken who seemed slightly disturbed.

"Yes Ken, I want you to send Dominic to deliver my invitation. Now go my friend. After you are done we have other matters to discuss."

"Very well Mr. Constantine." Said Ken as he gathered himself and left the office. From there Victor turned around, put out his cigar, and then took one final look at his nearby computer.

"Oh Mr. De Santa you haven't a bloody clue as to what I have in store for you hahaha." Laughed Victor as he sat down in his huge, leather chair.

/

**Backlot City, Los Santos**

Things were going well at Richards Majestic Productions. Since the hit Meltdown, Solomon Richards decided not to retire and make more movies like his newest one called The Murderous Three which is about the exploits of three criminals who terrorized Los Santos last year and did the unbelievable heist on the Union Depository. Everything was going real well with the movie for Richards especially with the help of Michael De Santa. Today Michael was showing his family around the set to see his work, but sadly things don't go the way the De Santa's want it to go.

"You stupid fat turd!" yelled the young, outspoken Tracey De Santa. As usual she was wearing just yellow tank top, short shorts, shades, and flip flops.

"Shut up ya dumb skanky bitch." Shouted the overweight, immature Jimmy De Santa who was wearing his traditional De Santa jersey.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR 5 MINUTES!" yelled the patriarch and one of the best thieves in the world Michael De Santa. Today he was wearing a grey suit with his shades and was now regretting bringing his children to his job. He brought them mainly to try and inspire his kids to do something with their lives. Tracey was finally on Fame Or Shame, but even after the new rehearsal she still was a failure. And Jimmy was no better. He was still playing videogames and smoked pot, but not as much. Jimmy did get a job at Burger Shot, but was fired for stealing from the register, smoking pot behind the dumpster, and then was caught eating what looked like 7 Bleeder Burgers. As for Amanda De Santa she was on vacation in Vice City at a resort. Michael was doing fine for himself since the big one. He has since put his time as being Solomon Richard's assistant producer. However he sometimes felt the itch to do another heist with his two best friends: Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips. In two days it would be one year since he last seen them after sending Devin Westin to sleep with the fishes.

"Excuse the hell outta me." Snapped Tracey.

"Yeah pop thanks for yelling in my ear!" whined Jimmy.

"For Christ's sake can we go ONE day without you two fighting about something?! You kids need to do something with your lives." Said the exasperated Michael.

"Oh yeah maybe I should be like you and rob a bank or be like Uncle Trevor and sell meth from a rundown gas station." Said Jimmy as he and his sister got into the car.

"Or start stealing cars like your "son" Franklin." Griped Tracey now having a pouty face.

"Why the fuck did I bother." Sighed Michael as he started his car and drove to their house. What he didn't know was that he was being followed by a black mustang.

/

**Rockford Hills, Los Santos**

**Qwerty by Mushroomhead plays**

And there they were, right in front of him. He was watching them for a while today waiting for his chance to meet with them, but he hated audiences. The De Santa family never had a clue that they were being watched by Dominic Ashford, the head of the big gothic gang The Razor Hearts and also known as the left hand of Victor Constantine(Ken is Victor's right hand man). Dominic was average height, average build, pale, green eyes, wore tight black shirt with a fanged devil skull with a raven on it, black trench coat, combat boots, vampire fang necklace, snakebite piercings, nose ring, and multiple ear piercings, and black hair styled to the right.

Today was a little strange for him. When Victor was in need of him it was to kill not be a delivery boy. Nevertheless he followed his master's orders. Then he finally saw the De Santas get into their car and drove to their home. From there he followed them to find Michael De Santa sitting by the pool relaxing. Part of Dominic wanted to take out his knife and cut Michael's throat, but he didn't because of Victor. As silent and quick as he got there he placed the envelope next to the sleeping in the pool chair. After jumping the fence again Dominic was just walking back to his car that he parked nearby when a homeless man came up to him asking for money.

"Spare me some money would ya son?" asked the homeless man. But those would be his last words as Dominic turned around lightning fast and stabbed the man in the gut.

"I don't give money to the dead." Said Dominic in a cruel voice as he wiped the blood from his knife and got into his car. The homeless man died a minute later where several pedestrians found the body. The screams were what woke Michael up.

"What the hell is going on," he groaned as he looked over his wall to see what was going on, "Holy shit!"

"What's going on down there?" shouted Jimmy from his room.

"Yeah what is going on dad? I'm trying to watch my episode on Fame Or Shame!" whined Tracey as she came outside.

"Take a look over the fence." Said Michael now massaging the side of his head. When Tracey looked over she shrieked and ran back into the house. This was beyond the norm for Rockford Hills, well not since the Meltdown movie premiere. He then went for his glass of whisky that was still next to his pool chair where he saw the envelope. On the front it just said his name so he didn't have a clue who or where it came from.

/

_"To Michael De Santa,_

_"I've been watching you for some time. I know who you really are and what you have done with Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips. If you want to keep your secret a secret then I suggest you and I meet face to face. You have 24 hours to meet me at Triumph Tower in Vice City. Otherwise something bad could happen to your wife. I know she is over here and you wouldn't want anything bad happen to her? Do hurry now Mr. De Santa. I do not like to be kept waiting. _

_ V. Constantine_

/

"FUCK! Jimmy, Tracey we are going to Vice City now!" yelled Michael as he ran into the house, changed his clothes, grabbed both Jimmy and Tracey to the car, and then drove to the airport. Who was this V. Constantine and what did he want?

/

**Triumph Tower, Vice City**

About 10 hours later the De Santa family had arrived to Vice City. When they got to the hotel Michael left for Triumph Tower. None of his kids were happy, but not as mad as Amanda when he told her the situation. Before he went in he checked his pistol and smoked a cigarette. Well it was time to meet this V. Constantine and see what he wanted. Triumph Tower is the largest casino in all of Vice City. It was a place for anyone with a vice and once you are in you never could truly leave. As Michael was looking around he noticed a Goth looking man standing by at the elevator staring directly at him.

"Get in." said the gothic man.

"Alright." Said Michael as they both entered the elevator. The man pressed the button that said Master Suite.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Asked Michael.

"I am death." Said Dominic seriously.

"Death? Little dramatic are you?"

"I kill. I maim, I burn, I smash, I slash, I drown, I hang, I poison, I shoot, and I massacre. Mr. Constantine personally chose me for such things. I am a killer Mr. De Santa. It is all I know besides being loyal. Therefore I am death. You are alive because HE wished to see you in person. In our line of work, Mr. Constantine is a god." Said Dominic playing with a butterfly knife.

"Okay then I will just keep my mouth shut."

"That would be a good idea." Said Dominic. Then they reached their stop. The door opened to show a lavish hall for of high price artwork. They found themselves outside 2 huge doors which opened before them. This was a huge study to Michael. Here he thought Solomon Richards, Martin Madrazzo, and Devin Westin's study were huge but this was crazy huge. There were computers on one side with some T.V.'s that were video cameras of the casino. There was some more artwork in here and a huge stuffed lion! Michael was actually impressed and noticed the large desk where a man in a white suit was playing a game of solitaire. Behind the desk looking out the window was a man with a black suit and purple tie.

"Ah so you are the great Michael Townley or is it De Santa? Doesn't matter who you are. My name is Victor Constantine and I find myself in need of your services." Said Victor as he lights a cigar.

"Well I already am retiring the criminal life a rich man, plus I got a job now as a movie producer." Michael said just as he sits in the chair next to the other man.

"Child's play money. I have a job for you and your lil crew that will set not only your life or your children's lives but even their grandchildren's lives will be rich beyond all measure. After this job you will never hear or see me again. And I promise to keep the FIB and IAA out of your hair. What say you? Want to take part in the biggest heist in history?"

"What is it?"

"A combination of things. All in one location. Military base call Fort Corso. It is just outside of Liberty City. There I want a few things from my 'Christmas' list. One is some top level microchips. Another is a link into their computer to steal both money and their secrets. Get me all of that and you and your crew will get 50 billion each."

Michael just begins to laugh Lille crazy. 50 billion each. That is truly ridiculous. Big criminals normally pay millions, but billions, now that's something. "

"A microchip with the link to their computers, the microchip has the power to steal money and secrets."

"But a military base…"

"Mr. De Santa I'm not your ordinary criminal. You see where others believe they are the biggest shark in the sea, I come around to show them all that I'm the legendary Kraken. When I'm around the whole world trembles before me. I am the best when it comes to the criminal underworld. Some call me a genius. Others a monster. King to my friends and the devil incarnate to my enemies. And if you are feeling dramatic a god! You see a good kingpin knows when to keep hidden from the law by any means necessary. Unlike any of my old friends and enemies I dabble in every type of crime known to man that can make me a profit. I built my empire from nothing but from the very blood and money of ALL my enemies. Not only do I have the money, but my buyers will pay tremendously for those goods. I chose you to be the one to get me what I want because you and your crew are the best and I only deal with the best. So do we have a deal?" Ask Constantine as he walked over to Michael.

"All right I will do it this one time. Then I don't see you ever again."

"Haha very good. You have made a wise decision today Mr. De Santa. I will be in touch soon. Though you may want to do some recruiting. This job will be your biggest yet."

"I know. I will surely need everyone for this beast of a job."

"Oh by the way, if you fail me or think of backing out in anyway then I will find you and have my dear good friend Dominic here kill your family in front of you slowly and painfully. Then I will have Ken here burn your friends and then when you are broken I will personally put a bullet in your head. Do I make myself clear?" asked Victor as he first gestured to Dominic who was still playing with his knife and Ken who now got up and stood next to Victor.

"You fail and I get to play with your family." Said Dominic with a sick smile.

"I hope our partnership will be a good one. I look forward to working with the great master thief Michael Townley." Said Ken now extending his hand to shake Michael's hand.

"You are coming for the heist?" asked Michael as he shook Ken's hand.

"Oh yes he is. He is my eyes, ears, mouth, and if I so choose my bullet. Now go Mr. De Santa. You have 3 months to prepare. Ken will let me know if the heist is a success. I look forward to some good results." Said Victor as Michael waved them goodbye. To Victor this was a huge win as his plan was going perfectly. Later that day the De Santa family, including Amanda left Vice City to head on back to San Andreas to Los Santos. Michael knew this was going to be intense. In order for him to begin he was going to need the help once again from Lester.

/

**El Burro Heights, Los Santos**

"In other words this is almost suicide Les." Said the tired Michael as he sat next to his old friend Lester Crest.

"Hmm you sure know how to pick your crime lords that's for sure. And Constantine is the worst. Everything about him is bad. Makes Madrazzo look like a puppy and his private army is worse than Merryweather." Said Lester taking a puff from his inhaler and now looking at his computer.

"Shit and then there is his sick Goth killer Dominic."

"Ashford?"

"Yeah know him?"

"Well he is the leader of the biggest gang in Vice City, the Razor Hearts. They are part of Constantine's muscle. They are like a mafia themselves, but gothic. Ashford though is the one Constantine wanted from that gang. I guess you can compare him to T."

"What do you think of Fort Corso?" asked Michael.

"Crazy if you ask me. We are going to need some major help for this and major scouting."

"I know what you mean. Out of retirement…again!"

"So have you been in touch with the 'other' two yet?" Asked Lester

"No not yet. Have you heard anything from them?" Asked Michael now pacing.

"Well of course. F has been using the money from his take wisely. He has bought all of the Rim Jobs in San Andreas and several dealerships. As for T well let's just say his "business" is booming at this time. Would be better for him if it wasn't for The Lost coming after him."

"I thought he took care of The Lost?"

"He got rid of Johnny and 2 chapters of the biker gang. Now all of them are out for blood."

"Then I def need to get F and help T quick."

"While you do that I will be on the look out of some new blood to help us out." Said Lester as he types away on his keyboard.

"Good idea. See ya later Lester," said Michael as he left Lester's house and then pulled out his phone, "Please pick up Frank."

Ring ring ring

"Hello?"said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Frank man it's me Michael."

"Hey Mike what's up homie?"

"Long story. Can you meet me outside Blaine County? I'm going to need your help to get you know who."

"Shoot homie I'm down with ya and T. I will bring Lamar with me I that's cool with you?"

"That's fine man. More the merrier. By the sounds of things old Trevor is going to need our help." Said Michael as he hung up his phone and went to meet Franklin and Lamar. Deep down Michael knew that life just got more complicated again.

/

**A/N: Looks like the trio is coming back together again…soon. This one was to focus on Michael and introduce some of our new big characters. Will Michael get to Trevor in time? Keeping on checking on here to see what happens and how life has been for Franklin on Grand Theft Auto: The Score of All Scores. Next time, Chapter 2: Franklin & Lamar Hijinks. Check out other stories from TheNew959 like Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy, X-Men Mutant Academy as well. Check out mine like The Godzilla Legacy Series, Hellsing: The Blood That Binds, and Yugioh: Cards of Destiny. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps.**

**A/N: He will be my guest writer from time to time. Next time we go to Franklin, and I am back in the director's seat. See you next time!**


	3. Franklin & Lamar Hijinks

**Grand Theft Auto: The Score of All Scores**

**Ch.2: Franklin & Lamar Hijinks**

**A/N: Alright it is time for another fun filled chapter of Grand Theft Auto: The Score of All Scores. Note, this will be the very last chapter that I am releasing this year, and next year you can expect to see more of me. I am deeply sorry though I didn't got to work as much, as mostly I been lazy and well with high-school and shit that I am now done with, and with a diploma to prove it. Well now we go to Franklin's very side of the story, and his mess that he had today with Lamar. It is time to start the fun. Enjoy the chapter, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all.**

**/**

**Franklin's POV**

**Man, you really don't know the shit I really had to go through in order to get to this very moment. Well for starters, I will put it off like this. I was nothing but a nobody on the street with my friend Lamar, who always got himself into one shitty mess after another in any way he can imagine. There were numerous times that I had to save his fucking ass. You would pretty much want him rid of him and out of the picture if he did it one too many times, but he is a brother in this hood, and in a gang, everyone is your family. You care of them; treat them with respect, and then good things can happen. I used to be a repo-man at a dealership owned by Simeon Yetarian. Things were going well, until I tried to sneak into a house that a consumer name Jimmy De Santa had rented an SUV from, then that is when I meet Michael De Santa. He held a gun at a point with me asking him to ram the dealership that I was working at. Michael De Santa told me that he just brought the SUV, so there couldn't be any problems at all with the money issue. I did what he asked. Michael then beat up Simeon Yetarian, then I got fired from my job, well, you can imagine where my life was heading toward then. However, it was that one experience that changed my life.**

**Michael brought me into the pro-league business by pulling off daring heist at the Jewelry Store, and a few others. We surely had our rough times throughout with many crooked criminals, but we pulled through at the end and did the Union Bank Heist, and we came out much richer than ever. I came home with at least 30 million dollars (don't know the exact, so I am going to make my results here.). Then at that one moment when I had to make a choice between killing Trevor or Michael, I pretty much said fuck it. I choose option C, death wish, and we came together into one huge showdown with Merryweather and the FIB. It was a tough fight alright, but we came through at the end. Then afterwards we decided to go fuck up Steve Haines, Wei Cheng, Stretch, and Devin Weston for our own reasons. I got Wei Cheng, and I blew him and his car up in the assault. Michael mowed down Stretch, and Trevor gave Steve a piece of his own mind. Then… we all 3 fuck up Devin Weston. What a way to fuck with my paycheck?**

**Ever since I got the money, I bought all of the Los Santos Customs in the city, and I even purchase the dealership that I formerly worked for. Simeon Yetarian was pissed to see me back at his place, but I surely gave him what he deserves. I paid him 2 million bucks to get the fuck out of the business of scamming people, and I even told him that if he messes with me again, he will hear from me. The Los Santos Customs, well, they are great as I like good vehicles and pimping them up as you might say.**

**But today, well… let's just say that things… went a bit… crazy.**

**/**

**Franklin's Dealership**

Life must be going pretty well for Franklin right now. Ever since he got the 30 million from the Union Depository job, he decided to use his money and buy all of the Los Santos Customs, and he did some good things with those Los Santos Customs. First, he invested in money to make those places more… stylish, and to ensure anyone can get some good repairs at a price that is reasonable and affordable, and also ensure that the customers don't get rip off, just like in the commercials that makes them look like they are. Franklin is pretty much a more fair man than other people in Los Santos, and thankfully he hasn't caused any problems with the popo or anything. His life seems to be going very well.

Right now he is at the Franklin Dealership in the main office, looking over some paperwork. It is the usual bills of stuff, like the tax stuff, the electric bill, and all sorts of other shit that anyone could expect. He wasn't too worried about them, as he is making money from all of his businesses, then of course to counterbalance that, you have to report on your tax returns your cash, and the more money you have, the more they take. Still, Franklin is not too worried at the moment. "These people want my paper. Sure, they can have it." he muttered, just as he writes checks to all of the companies he owes them. The cost isn't too bad since he is rich, but still, it's annoying to pay them all the time. "I just wonder if at one point, if we pay these freaks enough, they can just forget about me all together."

He signs his name on all the checks and then puts them onto the envelopes to send to the other companies that he owes for. It took him a few moments to sign the bills, but he got done with them. Just as he was about to call it a day for him, since he hired some good folks to keep the place running when he is out of town and shit, someone very familiar comes in. It was another man with black hair, and African American skin, wearing a gray shirt and usual pants. Franklin turns to see that it is Lamar, his best friend coming in to greet him.

"Well how is my homie doing in his new life right now? Do you ever miss the old days where we go and become gang-poppers?! (Note that I am not an expert on gang talks, so I will try my best.)" Lamar said in his usually crazy voice as always.

"Well things are going well. Making tons of paper since I bought all of the Los Santos Customs and this place that ripped us off, glad that Simeon bitch ain't here around anymore." Franklin said to Lamar in a bit of a sighed way as he doesn't want to be involved in another crime snuff. "So how was life treating you?"

"It's been treating me fine homie. Ever since you became on the big top, I been trying to match your success." Lamar admitted as he is still in the criminal business, and by now you think he be out of it by now, but nope, he is still in it. This gets Franklin slightly annoyed, but he gives a bit of a smile.

"Well I hope the paper I gave you wasn't going into shit." Franklin added.

"You worry too much. Say, I need a car from this place for a… "grab". He asked.

"Oh... okay, what is it you need for? Did your old car break down? Wanting to use your money to buy a new one?" Franklin then smiled, perhaps trying to do some business to push Lamar away from crime.

"A car yes for sure." Lamar replied to him.

"For what?"

"Well, I will tell you when we get there." Lamar said just as he hands him some money for a random vehicle that I will have no need in explaining (doing some 4th wall effects here).

"Well I don't have anything to do, so I figure I might come along just in case anyone wants to clip your ass. I am hoping we are only needing to pick up some groceries. Perhaps be good to use some for your place and my place." Franklin said very reluctantly a bit after a few moments, knowing that he is about to be in a new situation thanks to him. "I am hoping its groceries." He said quietly.

"Don't worry, it ain't anything bad, but it is good." Lamar said, just as he then hops into one of the cars in the area that was ready. "You drive, and I will tell you where to go." Lamar added.

"Okay, but I figure you drive for once, but… I guess I can drive you one time today." Franklin smirked just as he and Lamar got into the car and starts heading towards their destination.

/

**Several Minutes Later at a Random House in South Los Santos**

"So, what are you planning to do here homie?" Franklin asked him as if he wasn't amused at all. "Hopefully clean up our rivalries in the horde with these Ballas freaks?"

"Don't worry, this is going to be good. You don't have to do anything I got this thing all on my own homie. Trust me; it won't be bad like the others. You know, I learned a lot with you and your new homie boys Michael and Trevor. Have some happiness for me for once" Lamar pleaded just as he got out of the car and walks toward the house, but not before getting Franklin's ire. "You just be fucking careful man. I just hope I don't have to save your ass once more."

"I got this homie boy." Lamar added just as he opens the door and walks into the house to… "settle" some problems. Franklin surely knows how this is going to go down. Just like the moment with Trevor one time, there is a massive shootout, then the police got onto them, and it became every single motherfucking man for their motherfucking selves. He surely knows how this will go out. Pretty much every single situation that both Lamar and Franklin have been into was just nothing but shit all around, or something gets so fucked up that it triggers an incident out of them. He surely knows how this is going to go out.

"Here we go fucking again." Franklin muttered, as something is about to go down in a matter of moments. Pretty much everything Lamar related gets fucked in one way or another. Sometimes it makes Franklin wonder if ever going out with him was a good idea. He gave him about 5 million dollars after the big heist, and he was hoping Lamar would use it to benefit his own very life, but no... it seems like Lamar is going to fuck up. After about 15-20 minutes, Lamar was seen coming out with a girl held hostage at gun point by Lamar just as he walks back from guys with guns preparing to shoot him. "Oh fuck, what in the hell you just did?" Franklin screamed at him just as Lamar places the girl in the trunk of the car with her mouth tapped together, and Lamar excitedly going back in the front seat.

"I just scored a girlfriend big time!" Lamar said screaming in excitement. "Get us on out of here!"

Franklin then puts his foot on the throttle and they start to drive on out of there like mad men. Franklin was surely pissed now as he knew what he was getting himself into when he came out with Lamar for another one of his plans to become a big gangstas. A few moments later, he sees several Ballas members in their cars coming right after them. Franklin was surely pissed now and to even add insult to injury, he looked at Lamar with a serious look on his eyes, but Lamar rust him off.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID?" Franklin yelled out, enraged of what Lamar just did just then.

"Did what?" Lamar said just as he was getting out of the window and shooting at several of the Ballas's cars to get them out of their sight. "All I got me was a bitch to fuck at my house later."

"Yeah! But one of the Ballas's girlfriends?" Franklin then asked.

"Yeah, but not just any girlfriends, the girlfriend."

"Who?!"

"Shelby…!"

"OH FUCK!" Franklin screamed enraged now. He knew that Shelby was the girlfriend of King Balla, the master of all the plans for the Ballas, and the overall gang leader of the Ballas. Lamar just pulled off a sinful action by capturing the girlfriend of King Balla. God knows what's going to happen if King Balla's manages to get their hands on them. Right now, they are now in Los Santos's main city area, and they are dodging through traffic at high speeds and even driving on the wrong side of the road, just to keep the Ballas members off their trail. "WHA THE FUCKING HELL YOU JUST DONE?!"

"What?" Lamar asked.

"You captured the girlfriend of King Balla. Do you know he has a hatred for the Families gang?!" Franklin screamed just as he continues to drive like a madman to shake the Ballas off. One of them ended up hitting another car and crashed by flipping a few times like a CGI effect crash.

"I know that man, but he wouldn't mind that I fuck his girlfriend for him just to make sure that she is good for fucking." Lamar said calmly as if he doesn't give a shit for what the hell is going on right now. Franklin isn't move by this, and continues to drive.

"You know what man, just don't fucking talk to me right now. You really got me in some deep shit now, all thanks to you." Franklin screamed angrily just as he now goes onto the main highway on the wrong side of the road. He was through traffic like crazy for 30 seconds, with at least two more Ballas cars getting wrecked in the chaos that Franklin was causing. One of the vehicles spiraled out of control and flipped a few times just before colliding with a semi-truck with logs on it. The car hits the lodges, causing the chains to break and for logs to start coming falling into the front Final Destination style, causing all sorts of chaos, crashes, and even several explosions on the highway. One log ended up hitting the other Ballas car, causing it to explode with limbs flying everywhere.

Lamar turns around to see that Franklin caused a big pile up with several smoke and flames coming from it. It was a massive wreck alright, one that caused all sorts of chaos and injuries. I am sure Los Santos news report is going to be covering this story for sure. "Oh my god man… you really fucked up a lot of shit back there! I think they are gone by now!" Franklin told Lamar, just as he looks on the massive wreck he caused.

"Yeah! Los Santos news and emergency medics are sure to cover that shit." Lamar added with a smile.

"I am sure they will. I think that's the last of them. Let's go to King Balla and return his girlfriend that you stole!" Franklin grunted at Lamar.

"Hey, I was just starting to like this girl. I mean she is sexy, and she got one hell of a body. I ain't going to let this moment go in the no-bang." Lamar complained for a moment, but Franklin really meant it with his eye, and Lamar had no choice but to surrender. "Fine! We go to his place, and we give up the girl. Damnit!" Franklin now drives off to King Balla's house. Now he has been there at least once, so he knows how to get there. It was a bit of a story what happened back in the past, but that is a topic for another day. Franklin hopes to clean this mess soon before they end up on his kill list.

/

**At King Balla's Home (Undisclosed location in Los Santos) several minutes later**

Franklin and Lamar eventually shows up at a nice looking for nothing home of King Balla. You know, for a man who is the leader of the Ballas, a big gang in Los Santos, he surely has a nice place you call a home. During their trip there, Franklin got King Balla's number and called him to tell him he is coming to their house to settle the issue with the girlfriend. In return, he promises them that they will be no harm coming to them, at least for now, and that they stay out of the Ballas business for good. Franklin just wants to get this done, and be out of the criminal life for good. Just as they park in front of the house. A person was waiting for them, with gunman coming with him. Franklin knows that Lamar really pissed them off, so he hopes to get this done and be done with the life.

The person was King Balla himself. He looks like DMX from Exit Wounds. Has a purple sleeveless vest with the Ballas sign on the back with a crown on the left side of his vest. White shirt under vest, black high top shoes, gold cross chain and a gold ring with purple stones on it. Has the word King tattoo on his right hand and the Balla symbol in his left hand, and has a tattoo Kneel to the King on the back of his neck.

"Where is my girlfriend?" King Balla demanded just as his gunman armed their guns on them.

"Hey, no need to get hostile man. We got her. She is back inside the trunk." Franklin said just as he unlocks the trunk and gets Shelby out of there. The girl then screamed and ran up to King Balla and hugs him. King Balla then hugs her as well. "Oh King Balla, I am so glad you are here for me." Shelby said.

"Don't worry baby, I am here for you, everything is going to be alright." King Balla then replied to her. He hugs her to make sure that she feels safe, and for King Balla himself to make sure that he can protect her. Deep down he will protect his girlfriend to make sure that she is safe. Plus also, she is in love with him. Franklin just as he looks at the two, he is finally glad things are starting to work out, although Lamar is surely pissed. "Oh god… what the fuck man? All I wanted to do was to fuck the girl to make sure that she is okay for fucking." Lamar complained.

"It's alright man. Chill dude, everything is alright." King Balla then told him to make sure there is no more issues. "You know, usually I would just kill you folks, but… since you were willing to do my deal, I guess you guys get to live another day. Just… keep your business separated from mine, and I will keep you guys out of our troubles."

"That's the deal man!" Franklin said to him just as he gets back in the car. Lamar was now acting like a child, as he is pissed he didn't get to fuck the girl he wanted to fuck.

"Well this is so fucked up man. I just wanted to fuck one bitch. You know what, if I can't have her, no one can!" Lamar complained just as he storms off in anger to the car, but then brings out his gun and shoots Shelby right in the head, blowing a part of her right off and splattering her blood all over King Balla. Franklin was then shocked of what Lamar just did, and now King Balla was mourning and screaming in tears because his girlfriend is now dead thanks to Lamar. Both Lamar and Franklin ran to the car and drove off, but not Franklin gets angry at Lamar.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DONE?! First you capture his girlfriend, then you shot her because of my deal?!" Franklin screamed at him just as he drives off, now with more cars coming after him.

"Well that nigga deserved it for fucking up my chance of fucking her. Screw your deal homie, he was a Ballas, and we are a Families, so he deserved it." Lamar told him.

"Well now you got even more guys chasing us… you know… FUCK YOU MAN…. FUCK YOU!" Franklin then exclaimed just as he now gets on the train tracks and goes into the tunnels, with the others chasing after him.

"What did I do? I popped that girl to show that King Balla some manners." Lamar said to prove his point at him.

"Well now you got them chasing…. OH SHIT!" Franklin yelled just before he sees a train coming, but thankfully got to the other side of the tracks, with two Ballas vehicles with their members hitting the train and crashes. Now they are 3 left after them. Franklin just had his day went from pleasant to the worst possible day he can ever imagine. Lamar was shooting his gun and manages to get one of the drivers, and then the driver crashed his vehicle into another one, and it caused and explosion that took everyone's lives in the vehicle.

"This is why I was hoping to get on groceries, except you did a snatch for the King Balla's girlfriend, and then you shot her." Franklin then exclaimed.

"Well yeah… but to be honest… that bitch wasn't my type." Lamar then admitted. "Plus I wanted to get him back for Stretch and all that shit in the past, so I figure I do that."

"Well… FUCK!" Franklin yelled before he sees another train coming by, but this time there was no way to avoid it, and he had to reverse and then do a 360 and drive fast. He thankfully avoided the Ballas vehicle, and the train collided with the last Ballas vehicle, breaking it and blowing it up in the process. Franklin then drives straight out of the tunnel and back onto the main road. Franklin was not happy at all at Lamar.

"Oh fuck… just fucking great. Now we got a major beef with King Balla, and now the Ballas is sure to be coming out for us. If you had gotten out of your criminal life, none of this would have happened. I gave you 5 million dollars for you to get out of that life, and yet you chosen to stay in it. No wonder why I don't like spending time with you. Sometimes I just wish you were different." Franklin admitted about him just then. Lamar had to admit it as well.

"Well you know, you are right, but… we are still at war with the Ballas, and the Families needed to do something, so I figure I try to get on top and help them out. That King Balla deserved the bling shit he got." Lamar told him.

"Well now he is not going to think about peace now, and I was trying to make sure that there is peace, but no… you had to fuck… you know what, everything single thing you ever did, you fuck up. I had to save your fucking ass every single motherfucking time, and it's starting to get to the point to where I might not rescue you next time." Franklin then yelled at Lamar.

"Okay… okay… okay. I will admit, I kinda got little angry, and accidents happen… but still, you got to do some…" Lamar then tries to admit before Franklin stops him when his phone rings.

"I got to take this. Your ass is going to have a lot to explaining to do soon." Franklin said just as he makes the phone call. "Hello?" he asked.

Frank man it's me Michael."

"Hey Mike what's up homie?"

"Long story. Can you meet me outside Blaine County? I'm going to need your help to get you know who."

"Shoot homie I'm down with ya and T. I will bring Lamar with me I that's cool with you?"

"That's fine man. More the merrier. By the sounds of things old Trevor is going to need our help." Said Michael as he hung up his phone and went to meet Franklin and Lamar.

"Hopefully you will do better on this one." Franklin muttered.

/

**A/N: What a day for Franklin and Lamar. Lamar fucked up big time, and now King Balla is surely going to be on their ass. Now in the next chapter, we go to everyone's favorite GTA character, Trevor Phillips, as he now has to deal with the Lost, but he won't be along in this fight, as back up is coming to save his ass once more. Can Lamar redeem himself? Can Trevor and the crew take down the Lost? Find out next year when I get back on this story (in January for sure) of Grand Theft Auto: The Score of All Scores! Chapter 3: Enter Trevor Phillips! I am going to love the chaos that occurs in this one. Remember to check out both my and Jase Raven 13's other classic stories. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone.**


End file.
